


Seventh Floor Walkup

by pennysparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Moving Out, Pizza, millennial titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: The best of friends help you move in to your terribly crappy apartment with only minimal requisite teasing.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy & Wally West, Garth & Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Seventh Floor Walkup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65). Log in to view. 



> Exactly what it says on the tin. Some minor swearing. I keep saying I want to see more Tired Millennial Titan content so this is an example of "be the change you want to see in the world."

Dick may slightly regret asking his friends to help him move. See, he didn’t have the funds for real movers but had promised pizza if they helped. Except Roy and Garth could each eat a whole pizza, Donna could eat two, and Wally half a baker’s dozen. Which left Dick carrying eleven boxes of pizza to his seventh-floor walkup.

Honestly though, they all totally deserved it. For one, when he’d left Donna was unpacking the boxes of kitchen supplies that Alfred insisted he was planning on getting rid of anyway. Dick knew that wasn’t the case but he wouldn’t feel as bad seeing the brand-new measuring cups once they were already in his cupboard. And Wally had actually driven cross country for him in a U-Haul filled with old furniture from his aunt and uncle and the Garricks. That was impressive for any friendship but especially considering Wally was a speedster and could jog from Missouri to Jersey faster than most people could sneeze.

Balancing the tower of pizza boxes, Dick kicked at the door and hoped that someone could deactivate the security system quickly. That was the first thing he and Roy had done while Donna and Garth carried up the sofa – set up the security system.

“When did you put so many locks on the door?” Garth asked as it finally swung open. He couldn’t see Dick rolling his eyes but after years of friendship Garth could sense it. Smirking as he took half the stack.

“Kinda a necessary evil even without the Bruce induced paranoia,” Dick responded dryly.

“I thought we were getting that delivered?” Roy appeared in the short hall that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. “Also, your bathroom is all set up but you may want clean the shower wall before you use it. There’s something growing on it and I think it might just be sentient.”

Dick wrinkled his nose at the thought, hopefully Alfred had snuck some of his industrial strength cleaners in with the rest of his underhanded mother henning. “No one delivers to this part of Blüdhaven.”

“Alright,” Wally stuck his head out the bedroom, a crackle and a rush of wind and the redhead was settled in the leather armchair that Dick was rather suspicious about Jay wanting to get rid of, “why did you move here? To the asscrack in the armpit of America?”

Roy nodded, pointing at Wally as he flopped onto the couch. “I get wanting to be near the action man, but you don’t have to live down the hall from an active crime scene.”

Making sure that the boxes weren’t going to tip off the counter, Dick began opening kitchen cabinets at random. “Above the sink and to the right,” Donna said, emerging out of the bedroom too. Dick muttered a thanks and grinned to find she’d put the paper plates on top of the stack.

“I’m operating on a limited budget,” Dick replied with as cheeky a grin as he dared. Predictably, it earned him a whole bunch of scoffs and protests.

Technically, they were all operating under a limited budget. Wally was in college and like a true speedster running headlong into debt since he ‘didn’t want to burden Barry and Iris’. Donna was trying to start her own photography studio and was talking about marrying that professor they all disliked. Garth was at Atlantean Hogwarts. Roy had just moved to DC and started working for Checkmate, Dick knew that Dinah and Hal were covering his rent until he got a paycheck that covered more than his utilities and groceries. Dick’s mid-mid-life crisis involving latent teenaged rebellion and moving out of the Tower to singlehandedly fix the corruption in the Blüdhaven police department was… well it was kind of on him.

“To quote Barbara Gordon, in her infinite wisdom, ‘this place is a shithole on so many levels,’” Roy said sagely.

Dick flopped a slice of pizza onto a paper plate and handed it to Garth. Babs had said that it was a shithole apartment because any apartment that wasn’t accessible was inherently a shithole and she was right. But also, this was a shithole in a myriad of ways beyond the inability for Babs to come visit. It was what he could afford though since he’d refused to touch the trust fund Bruce had set up for him. He flopped another slice on a plate and another, handing them both to Donna who took one to Roy.

Holding up one of the unopen boxes, Dick turned to look over at Wally, “This is yours but you’ve gotta come get it yourself and eat it off a plate like a civilized human being.”

“So _that’s_ why you didn’t ask the rest of the Titans to help?” Wally teased, appearing next to him halfway through the sentence. Granted, that was mostly due to the apartment’s small space rather than Wally’s powers.

“Because Vic and Gar have the most disgusting eating habits I’ve ever seen and I grew up around you?” Dick pursed his lips to try and hold back a grin, quirking an eyebrow in an attempt to turn it into a wry look. “Yes. That, and they, Kory, and Raven don’t really get why I’m moving out to begin with.”

“Honestly dude?” Wally turned suddenly serious. “Neither do we.”

“Oh no,” Roy interrupted, “I get it. I don’t agree with it, but I get it.”

Coming to sit next to him, Dick gave the other redhead a grateful look. He lifted his feet to rest them on the coffee table that was added to Wally’s U-Haul when he passed through Metropolis. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was brand new and not the thrift store find Clark claimed. Either way, it was his now and he could put his feet on it if he wanted.

“You guys got a lot done,” he observed in surprise. There were still some boxes scattered about but even more had been carefully broken down into a pile of cardboard to be used by whoever might need them next.

“Your bed’s setup too,” Wally said with his mouthful. Garth pelted him with a balled-up paper towel and Donna shot a disgusted look. “I put the box of stuff Hal gave me that I _really_ don’t need hanging around my dorm in there too.”

“Oh, now I know where to put my box of Hal’s shit,” Roy said brightly.

“Thanks,” Dick told them sarcastically. He secretly hoped that one of those boxes contained a spare Green Lantern battery. Because Hal had let Barry run some tests on it and Bruce had hacked that information to put in his own files and Dick had long ago hacked the Batcomputer so he knew for a fact that a Green Lantern power battery would easily power his apartment _and_ provide super highspeed wifi. Some gerryrigging, macguverying, and creative engineering and all Dick would have to pay for wound be rent, water, and gas because who still had cable?

Then again, if there’d been a spare battery in one of the boxes to begin with Roy or Wally would’ve surely kept it. Roy for his own apartment and Wally because his patience was at odds with his campus’s internet speeds.

More likely, there was maybe seventeen old baseball cards, some stained t-shirts, and a broken pair of aviators.

Dick would take it.

“I really do appreciate this, guys,” Dick told them earnestly, staring down at his half-eaten slice.

“You’re just using me for my strength,” Donna smirked. Which… was partially true.

“And my good looks,” Roy winked, nudging their shoulders together. Which was altogether false.

“Honestly, I’m not sure why you called me but I’m grateful for the free food,” Garth chimed in. When Dick turned around to see him sitting at the breakfast bar Garth just shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Babs' EXCELLENT opinions about shithole apartments come from Pigeon's excellent series [Repository](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302590) and this work is directly inspired by one of the fics in that series: [ls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597781/chapters/51497632) because Ikea shopping with Bruce and Clark is like two steps removed from Titans moving you in. And in Pigeon's fics some Titans do help move Babs in.


End file.
